


Untitled

by IamHynEd



Series: Poetry was my First Language [2]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: And may happen in fantasy worlds of some sort, Gen, Just anything that I could think of under the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamHynEd/pseuds/IamHynEd
Summary: Anxiety and failure that plagues my mind.If words could speak, I would savor
Series: Poetry was my First Language [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582864





	Untitled

Gray tainted walls  
Surround my vision, I saw  
a red stamp through a transparent envelope  
**"Rejected"** , the paper screams  
Its cries screeching and overwhelming.

_Does life exist  
As I resist  
Against countless of struggles? _

Lush greens  
Embrace a marble slate. Cold  
breeze carrying my cries overwhelmed  
by the roars of the rain

_Does death persist  
As I relish  
the rarest of happiness? _

Both entities entitled  
my story to be untitled  
A blank paper full of blotches  
adorning a continuing streak of ink

**Author's Note:**

> ~Stay HynEd.


End file.
